Unexpected New Things
by Secret Agent Awesome
Summary: Gaz is 18 now, and she has changed a lot. Zim has changed a lot, too. When they are thrown together in one of Dib's experiments gone wrong, how will they react to seeing each other again? Please ignore my shitty summary. Rated T for language and mild sexual innuendo. ZAGR and whatnot. Rating may change.
1. The Dress(And the Fight)

**(A/N) Ehh... Please don't judge me. This is just a test run. Tell me what you think. If it's liked I may upload more today. (A/N)**

_"So, we're... Actually doing this?" I asked, smiling despite how horrified I was. _

_"Yes, I suppose we are, little Gaz." He shook his head and looked down at his feet. _

_I let out a laugh. Just a handful of years ago I hated this beautiful creature that stood before me. I never would've believed that we could have _positive _feelings for each other. "Zim, I-"_

**1 MONTH AGO**

He whistled at me.

This was _unacceptable._

I had been minding my own business, trying on stupid, ugly dresses in the local prom shop. Erik had asked me to senior prom.

I said yes for two reasons:

Erik was my ONLY friend, and I couldn't lose him, and he was the only person in this whole planet that I could tolerate. So my options were to spend the night playing video games I had long outgrown but refused to get rid of since my mom gave them to me while listening to Dib ramble on and on about how he would FINALLY save the world, or hang out with a pretty decent guy in the dark surrounded by a bunch of sluts making out with random guys they were probably going to sleep with later.

I know, I know. The choice was clear to me too.

But he had _whistled _at me. Some random passerby on the street had actually had the audacity to... Ugh. Not this again.

I heard a series of bells go off, and I saw in the mirror a dark haired short stalky guy brush past the clerk. I rolled my eyes for about the millionth time today. They really had to get the shop windows covered up or something while I was CHANGING.

I struggled to get the zipper on the back of the dress I was trying on up, but the creep didn't give me a chance.

"Hey, let me help you there, sweetie." He said, grinning and blowing smoke in my hair. I shivered.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"No, I insist."

So, that was it for him. He blacked out almost instantly, I barely even touched him. I changed quickly and apologized to the slack-jawed cashier before rushing home.

But I would have never expected what greeted me when I got there.


	2. The Cage

**(A/N) Hi again! Isn't it sad how I have no life? Yeahh, I know. But here's another chapter! (A/N)**

When I opened the door to the house, I was shocked.

You know what? No. Shocked isn't a good enough word. I can't even begin to explain how I felt at what I saw, but I can try to explain what I saw, and you can tell me how it makes YOU feel.

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness. What used to be a living room was now just an empty mass of... Nothing.

"Dib?!" I called out, angry that my house was ruined, but worried about Dib, enough though this was probably his fault.

"GAZ!" He replied. I stopped worrying about his safety, and more about the house. "Dammit, Gaz, I forget about you..."

I sighed. "What the hell is this?!"

"I'm on the other side of the vortex! Isn't this amazing? When Zim gets here he'll wonder what it is, and-"

"Zim?! This is part of one of your useless schemes?! When I get to you you're going to wish you were never born!" I stepped out of the doorframe into the darkness.

"Gaz, NO!"

I woke up in... Prison? My head was pounding. I looked around. The floor was a rather dusty cement, and I was in a small cage. The cast iron bars didn't look like they'd budge, but that didn't stop me from trying. My cell of sorts was in the middle of the Nothing, and there was one florescent light high above.

"Dib?" I screamed. "What the hell?!" I heard a sudden whirring behind me and turned to face it. On one side of the Nothing was a screen, and in that screen I saw my brother. He had a sullen expression on his face.

"Gaz..." He shook his head sadly. "You should have been more careful."

"_Excuse__ me?!_ Did I hear you wrong?" I inched forward, and slammed myself against the bars. "You'd better tell me what's going on right now or-" The screen cut off, and I was alone again.

So, where were we? Oh yeah.

_I don't know. _

A loud whoosh from above caught my attention, and I barely managed to move out of the way before Zim landed on top of me, face first.

Well, that explains the headache.

**(A/N) So, yeah. More explanations in later chapters, I promise! (A/N)**


	3. The IT

**(A/N) Miss me? No? Okay. Well, I'll have you know that I'm working on my shitty writing technique, but your criticism would be helpful, so please review! :D**

**ZIM: *Breaks down door* I am ZIM.**

**ME: Uh, no. You're my love pig, bitch!**

**ZIM: Huh?**

**ME: YOU CAN DOMINATE _MY_ WORLD. *coughs awkwardly* I mean... Whaaat? Who said that? (A/N)**

"What is this?! ZIM does not fall for stupid traps made by a filthy hyooman boy." He promptly peeled his face off the floor. Not noticing I was there, he slammed his body into the rusty bars and began to shake them back and forth. "ZIM will escape, for ZIM cannot not be contained! ZIM is the ultimate conqueror!"

Nodding my head and suppressing a laugh, I pressed myself against the wall and watched the screen flicker to life. The moment Dib's ugly mug appeared, I immediately pressed my finger to my lips. He feared me too much to _not_ obey. I slunk around the wall, slowly inching towards Zim. He continued to scream of "Irken supremacy" and the "low intelligence of human life."

Finally, I reached around him and grabbed his neck with the speed of a praying mantis. His surprised squeal mirrored that of a stuck pig.

I broke my ninja stance and burst into laughter. Falling on the floor, I grasped my sides from the stitches I was getting.

"Very funny, little Gaz." He sneered, his voice cracking from it's prior usage. "But I'm afraid if locking me into a prison with you is all the Dib unit has planned, then it is a very shitty plan indeed." I noticed he switched into first person speech, a new addictive learned from his many years on Earth.

I shook my head, the laughter fading. "Naw, this wasn't his original plan. I think he messed-"

"I'm comin' mastah!" The squeal sounded all around us. Zim face palmed. "And I braht cupcakes!" The blue eyed robot crashed through the darkness and landed on the small invader.

I laughed again and watched as Gir's cupcakes fell from the sky and splattered on the ground.

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**!" He screeched as he raced over to the dead pastries. "Mah children," Gir mourned, picking up half a cupcake and cradling it to his mechanical body. He sobbed and we stood there awkwardly. His shoulders raised and he smiled again. "Oh weeel! I'm sure you taste juuuuuust as delicious!" He popped the cupcake into his mouth and proceeded to clean the ground of crumbs and cupcake chucks.

My eye twitched as I stood in wonder. How exactly does a robot eat?

My train of thought was cut short as I heard Dib cough behind Zim and I. We turned on him, rabid as feral mongeese. "Well, after that... scene... I feel it necessary to explai-"

"DIB! I WILL HAVE YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU PAAAAAY!"

"Dib. You're a fucking idiot. What is up with this? I thought we had been done with these stupid traps a long time ago!"

As Zim calmly finished explaining to Dib how this had been a violation of the treaty of Freshman Year, I was foaming at the mouth screeching my threats.

**((A/N: Like how I played the little switcheroo there? Yeah? Anybody? Okay... A/N))**

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" The little robot screamed, falling on his knees and throwing his arms into the sky. "...can't I be a mongoose!"

I wiped my mouth and glared at my brother. "No curses in Elvish, Entish, or the tongues of humans can describe this treachery."

Dib pushed his glasses back on his nose. "Alright, if you two are quite done, I'd like to explain."

"Please do, Dib," Zim said, stepping forward.

"Zim, you may be an alien here on Earth, but," his face lost all color. "You aren't alone. Anymore."

My eyebrows furled together and Zim shot me a wary glance. "What do you mean?" I inquired.

"I mean," he began, throwing frightened looks all around his bedroom. "I heard something as I was listening to space. I zoomed in and started listening to a new breed of alien. One I've never heard of before. They started talking about their plans for destruction, annihilation, and utter eradication of someone." As Dib began to focus on the camera more, I noticed something was off about his face. "I was waiting for them to finish, but they must have noticed I was listening because they cut the transmission.

"I don't know what to do. I really don't. I panicked and built an inescapable cage, the one you two lovelies are in. Well," he rephrased. What was it that made him seem so off? "I can let you two and Gir out, but no one else. It wasn't made for you Zim. It was for them."

"Who are they?" Zim gulped. "And what do they want?"

Cocking my head to the side and furling my eyebrows, I finally realized what it was that made him look so... off. And no. It wasn't his abnormally large head. He had cuts on his cheek and a yellowing bruise directly above his eye. Most of his hair looked slightly singed and the room behind him was... horrible. His bed was overturned, his sheets and pillows were in shreds all around his room. What had been going on? Then I saw IT.

Zim scratched his head and took a shaky breath. "Why would another race be trying to conquer Earth and kill all it's inhabitants? I don't understand."

I raced over to Zim, too scared to take my eyes off IT. I fell at his feet and tried to beg them both to stop talking, but my voice wouldn't come. It was as if IT was stepping on my throat.

Shaking me off, the unenlightened Irken continued. "Ever since the Irken race attacked four years ago and the humans sent them home with their asses handed to them, the human race has been proved elite. No one would dare attack the humans."

"Zim. Stop. Peafe." My mouth was so dry I could barely speak.

Dib's eyes widened and he barely shook his head, trying to conceal it from IT.

If I told Zim that IT was there, IT might hurt Dib even more. But if I didn't... I couldn't risk it. Dib could handle himself.

I opened my mouth to tell Zim, still staring at IT. I saw Dib's head shake a little harder and IT fidgeted: noticing Dib was trying to signal to me.

A horrible idea dawned on me.

Blindly, Zim opened his mouth to question and inquire even more and I grabbed him by his fake hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. Dib gagged behind us, but I didn't care. I had to save him. Well.. Sorta'... maybe I was kissing him just to kiss him. Maybe.

His lips were warmer than I had imagined and... enjoying this creeped the fuck out of me. I pulled away and turned to face the screen.

"Privacy, bro? Zim and I need to talk about some things." I winked, a tear dripping from my open eye. Dib gave me a sad smile and the screen went black.

I backed away and threw my gaze onto the ground.

"Little Gaz?" He breathed. "Maybe _my_ little Gaz?"

I ignored him. This was not the time or the place for anything of this sorts. I looked up into his eyes. "I saw something. Something horrible. Standing in the back corner of his room."

Zim's eyebrows shot up and his slight smile fell into a frown. "What...?"

I had never, in my life, felt such affection for my brother. Actually, I had always hated him. But now that his life was on the line... I couldn't contain my tears. "Whatever is taking over has him. They have Dib."

Gir cooed in the back. "OOOOOOO! This is bettah than cupcakes!"

**((A/N: Yeah. I went there. Thoughts? Also, a ginormous chocolate-bubble-gum-shake-thing to the first person who guesses where I quoted LOTR. R&R, my sexies! :D ))**


	4. The Beach

**(A/N) Sorry about being gone for an ETERNITY. I feel bad. I really do. I've been working on a bunch if other shit and... WEll yeah. Here's the next chapter. **** (A/N)**

Zim's eyes widened. "What... What are you talking about?"

I shook my head and wiped away the stray tears. Crying was a sign of weakness. "Whatever he was talking about. The aliens. There was something horrible in his room. And he was hurt. I think It had hurt him. And It was going to hurt him more if you didn't shut up.. So I..."

Zim nodded in understanding. "Well... If they have Dib... How are we going to get out of here?" He asked. It was a great question. As far as I could tell there was nothing outside of our little cell except the dark Nothing. All of a sudden another huge florescent light turned on, showing a path leading somewhere. A beach, judging by the sound of the ocean waves. I turned to Zim, confused, but the look on his olive face told me he didn't know any more than I did. One side of the cage lifted up, the sound of a machine echoing off the walls... So there were walls.

"He said he could let us out..." I looked around tentatively.

"But he would've made it hard. In case his intended prisoners found away to open this cage. We'll no doubt be facing puzzles, a labyrinth of sorts."

"Damn. Portal was the only game I couldn't beat... In one day." I shook my head. "So what? Do we just... go?" I asked. Zim frowned.

"I don't know if it's safe..." He murmured as a snake-like appendage sprouted from his pak, scanning the opening and beeping twice before enclosing itself back into the bag. Zim mumble something, and picked up Gir, who had been sucking on one of his nubby arms.

"I loooooove you, Mastah."

"Yes, yes. Zim is amazing." He said, throwing Gir into the path. There was a short burst of green light and Gir screeched, followed by the sound of much electrical crackling.

"OOOOOOOH THAT WAS FUN." Cooed Gir, who had gotten up and began stumbling around, as if drunk.

I turned to Zim, a quizzical grin plastered on my face. "What the hell?"

"There was a strong, possibly fatal, electrical field blocking our way. Gir shorted it out." He said, trying his best to be serious, but clearly having a difficult time.

"I see..." I chuckled.

"Well... After you?" Zim offered, holding his hands out in a motion that suggested I was stupid enough to test Gir's work. I snorted and shoved him across the barrier.

"Nice try," I said, stepping across it myself after checking to see if he had any injuries.

xXx

"So, what does the Almighty Zim have to say about this?" I said, pointing to the artificial ocean, the largest body of water he had undoubtedly ever seen. He shuddered, causing me to laugh yet again. I hadn't enjoyed anything in a while. Not since I had first met Erik. I sighed. At least Zim was easier on the eyes.

He had stopped wearing that annoying uniform when he found out what his beloved Tallest really thought of them. Now he wore dark black skinnies, and a red band shirt, partnered with checkered Vans. This, of course, was my doing. When he and Dib had first become... friends... I was asked to help him get a more "human" wardrobe. Granted, he still stuck out, but that couldn't be helped.

He was now extremely tall (for someone who was trying to pass as 17) at a towering 6'4. It had something to do with the gravity on Earth messing with his squeedlyspooch or something like that, as DIb had tried to explain to me long ago.

He was probably taller than the leaders of his home planet, and I am pretty sure that he'd been offered the title of Almighty Tallest a couple times, but he had turned it down. He didn't want anything to do with a planet that had turned it's back on him, and I couldn't blame him. I was actually glad he got to stay on Earth with me.

Blushing at my own thoughts, I turned away to face the water. "What the hell was Dib thinking, turning our LIVING ROOM into a fucking black hole?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Keep the Earth safe, blah, blah, blah, the usual." Zim said.

"Oh... Yeah. Well I'm starting to get really pissed at the Earth and all it's inhabitants. TO hell with them."

**(A/N) So... Yeah. SORRY. I know that was really short, and really ****rushed, but that's just how I am. Maybe next chapter we'll check up on Dib? And I know Gaz is really OOC with the laughter and the caring, so I'll try to keep all of her positive emotions in check. XD R&R! Kthanxbye. (A/N)**


End file.
